


Two's A Company

by safarikalamari



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: MJ meets the new exchange student





	Two's A Company

MJ likes to think she’s the first one to notice her.

The exchange student from Wakanda is anything but unnoticeable, the buzz of the school as MJ takes her place at the sidelines with quick glances, curiosity hanging at the edges.

Shuri holds herself tall amongst their peers, eager smiles and ready to please. Yet, in the same breath, she has a sharp tongue, a wit that makes others heads spin. Sometimes, MJ wonders what it’d be like to challenge her. Nothing beyond a simple math equation, of course. MJ knows better than that. 

Tody, MJ takes her usual spot at lunch, seats around her empty as she takes a break from her sketching. Mystery meat doesn’t hold her attention for long as a tray appears in front of her, followed by the smirking face of Shuri. 

“Zebrafish fin regeneration. Thoughts?”

Swallowing down her bite of food, MJ shrugs, letting a stray hair dangle in front of her eye. “It’s on the same level as anesthetizing fruit flies.”

Shuri’s face breaks into a grin and she pops open her can of Cola. “I knew I liked you.”

“We just met,” MJ can’t help interject. On the surface, her face is blank but inside, her heart is threatening to beat out of her chest. 

She knows Shuri is talented in many things, this shouldn’t come as such a surprise.

“Well, if you want us to stay strangers,” Shuri’s voice floats with an air of teasing and MJ knows her eyes have widened by the way Shuri laughs. 

“MJ, right?” Shuri continues the conversation.

All MJ can do is nod, her fingers starting to hurt as she grips onto her fork. It’s all the stability she has right now. Shuri delves right into cell separation, her free hand waving as she explains her newest experiment and MJ watches every movement. 

Her face is burning and with the building excitement of where this will go, MJ listens intently, hoping she’ll be the one to make Shuri blush by the end of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY
> 
> I RLY ENJOYED WRITING FOR THESE TWO
> 
> SEND ME PROMPTS
> 
> [Wumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
